


Opportunity

by kisahawklin



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-07
Updated: 2005-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin





	Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abundantlyqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/gifts).



Orli doesn’t really think he has a motto. He supposes “no regrets” covers it, but that’s a tad ubiquitous. He tells the story of breaking his back over and over, a reminder to himself and anyone willing to listen that you shouldn’t let opportunity slip by.

Viggo is anathema to him. He relishes regret, seems to eat it up as the basic fuel of life. Orli doesn’t understand, but thinks he’d like to learn such blithe acceptance of a raw deal. He thinks he might be able to teach Viggo a little something about avoiding pain in the first place.


End file.
